


Happy Halloween

by Anonymous



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Seungsik, Filming, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, I think i got it all....yeah, Kinky as hecc, Kissing, M/M, Recording sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Han Seungwoo, Unsafe Sex, a little bit of jealousy, cumming inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seungsik dressed up as a cop, makes an odd request to be filmed by Seungwoo.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Happy Halloween

  
Tight black dress shirt that hugs his waist and back, the top few buttons open to reveal his milky chest and his pants were tight too, especially around his perfect bubble butt. There was no way anyone could look anywhere else when the pants stuck to his ass like that.

He wore a cop hat, and there was a badge on his shirt at his chest. The sleeves ended at his biceps, and a pair of handcuffs dangled in his finger as he plays with the kinky handcuffs, covered in soft material that made it obvious they weren't normal handcuffs, or toy ones. 

His eyes were decorated with black eyeliner, blending into eyeshadow. His cheeks tinted with a little blush and clear gloss glistening on his lips, hair messed up, little spikes standing out im strands here and there. 

It was hardly believable, especially for his boyfriend Seungwoo,  
But Seungsik was dressed as a sexy cop for the Halloween party their friends held.

His jaw was already dropped, seeing the boy strut in, looking around to search his boyfriend. And Seungwoo could feel his whole body ignite with jealousy seeing the people around Seungsik ogle at him. 

And Seungsik was either oblivious _or_ loving it too much to ignore it. 

"Hyung!" Sejun called out and walks up to Seungsik who smiles, dark lips curving into a gorgeous grin and Sejun whistles, "You sure look hot, Hyung."   
Seungsik hits the younger's shoulder playfully, "Oh come on! Where's Seungwoo?"   
Sejun pointed to Seungwoo and Seungsik quickly walks towards Seungwoo, who is dressed as a vampire. 

Seungwoo's hair are slicked back, revealing his forehead. He's wearing fangs, and a large cape draped over his red dress shirt, and black pants. 

He looks up and down Seungsik, taking in the whole outfit, and his hand automatically goes around Seungsik's waist to pull the latter closer.

"You look good, baby."   
Seungwoo compliments and glares at the men behind Seungsik, his eyes telling them the boy is taken. 

"Says you, the hottest vampire to ever exist." Seungsik winks and they're interrupted by Hanse and Subin, "We're going trick or treating in 10, don't get caught up in dirty deeds." 

Seungwoo chuckled, and he lets go of Seungsik who moves back and joins Byungchan on the other side of the room, leaving Seungwoo with Hanse and Subin.

"I'd say keep an eye out for your man tonight." Hanse said, and Seungwoo narrows his eyes at the younger. 

"What?"

"Seungsik! Keep an eye on him, he looks too...promiscuous." 

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on _everyone_." 

There are around 15 people in total and that's almost more than enough for Chan's place.  
Dressed in different costumes, everyone sets out for trick or treat-ing, with Chan dressed as a ghost in the front, paired with Subin. 

Seungsik is away for the night with Hanse and Byungchan at the back, heading towards Seungyoun's party while Seungwoo is at the front, going around the lane and then towards Seungyoun's party,  
Which meant, it'd take him later than Seungsik to reach there.

  
And as expected, Seungsik enters the place with Hanse and Byungchan on either side of him,   
All eyes drop on Seungsik and he doesn't even know, busy texting Seungwoo 

**_Were hereeeee when are you coming baby 🥺_ **

Seungwoo smiles at the text fondly, his boyfriend is perhaps the most loving one when it comes to being separated publicly, 

  
_**ill be there in 10, okay? stay with byungie.** _

  
Seungsik sighs, holding a plastic cup in his hand containing magarita, he's leaning against the kitchen counter, watching Hanse desperately trying his best to flirt with Xiao and get his feelings through.  
Seungsik giggles at that, the LED lights in casting blueish and purple hues over everyone and everything, and Hanse just looks overall cute acting all cool.

  
"Hey." Seungsik hears a voice behind him. He ignores it thinking they must be talking to someone else but then he hears, "Hey, cop!" 

Seungsik looks to his side to see a man slightly shorter than him, yet broader and his skin has the delicious tan that Seungsik always wanted. He takes in the other person's costume-- the white suit, lined with golden embroidery and a golden sash spread across his chest.

"Prince....?" Seungsik asks, tilting his head to the side and said Prince extends his hand with a smile, "Prince Taehyung." 

Seungsik shakes the hand firmly, and it irks him how Taehyung gazes at Seungsik up and down, and he swipes his tongue over his bottom lip,  
"And, cop....?" 

"Cop Seungsik!" 

Now, Seungsik isn't dumb, he knows a flirt when he sees one, but he continues to play dumb, conversing about favorite candies for the night,   
"I do like the chewy ones, but I prefer the swirl-y lollipops more." He says honestly, and perhaps Taehyung took that wrong, 

"I like lollipops too." 

Seungsik ignores that, "How old are you, cop?" 

"25."

"I'll be 25 this December, too." 

Seungsik checks his phone, wondering where Seungwoo is since 10 minutes have passed, and on cue walks in the vampire, looking around and Seungsik waves his hand, "Seungwoo!"  
His voice attracts a few other's attentions besides Seungwoo, but Seungwoo is already taking large steps towards him and Seungsik--just to burn off Taehyung,  
_Firstly_ kisses Seungwoo, cupping his face in his hands and Seungwoo is taken back in surprise at the new way of greeting but he kisses back, holding Seungsik by the small of his back.

Seeing the sight cleared up whatever misunderstanding Taehyung had and he just leaves the place quietly to move onto another attraction to keep him company.  
Seungwoo pulls away slowly, looking down at Seungsik with a smile, "Our lipsticks have mixed up now~"  
Seungsik giggles at that,

"Now, may I know why was I given such a beautiful greeting?" The taller asks and Seungsik plays a little with the hair laid on Seungwoo's nape, holding the smaller ends of his hair between his fingers as he replies,

"Some people were misunderstood seeing me alone...I guess I just wanted to clear up I'm yours." 

That makes Seungwoo's heart swell with pride and he grins brightly at his lover, "I love you so much." He pecks Seungsik's lips,  
"I love you too." 

"Ew, they're at it again." They turn their head to Sejun who said that, laughing afterwards with his dimple full on view and Seungsik shakes his head at Sejun's tendencies, 

"Forbidden romance between a vampire and a cop." Hanse adds to the joke. 

The place seemed slightly less full now, with a few guests leaving and they all sat around to play truth or dare among themselves.   
Seungsik decided against participation but Seungwoo didn't.

That was all okay, but the girl sitting beside Seungwoo was in trouble from Seungsik if she slaps his knee one. more. time. while laughing.

It was like she knew Seungwoo when in fact she didn't.

And Seungsik would make a move if it wasn't a girl. 

He attempts to hold it back, and watch quietly, but he loses it when he sees the girl lean into Seungwoo's side and Seungsik abruptly sits down beside Seungwoo, muttering a harsh "Move aside."   
The girl does so and now, there's Seungsik beside Seungwoo and he turns Seungwoo's face towards himself, grabbing his chin between his thumb and forefinger,

"Seungsik, you joining us?" Hanse asks and Seungsik shook his head, "Just here to keep my man company." He pressed a soft kiss against Seungwoo's lips who smirks and whispers, "Always so jealous, huh?" 

Seungsik narrows his eyes at the elder, "Why didn't you move her away yourself?"

Seungwoo puts on his best puppy eyes, "I've been bad, officer. Arrest me?" 

Seungsik's breath gets stuck in his throat and he watches his one hell of a tease boyfriend return back to the game normally and now Seungsik was very tempted to put the handcuffs --which were strapped on his waist, around Seungwoo's wrist. 

But, that's for later. 

He keeps his word and has an arm slung around Seungwoo's bicep the whole time, and he is waiting for the game to finish.

  
Sejun gets bored so the game goes one final round before its over and Seungwoo is being literally dragged away by Seungsik,

"Oi, where are you taking Seungwoo?!" Seungyoun asks from the circle and Seungsik answers without looking back,   
"We're going home!"

Seungwoo is confused and he asks Seungsik, "What happened, Sikkie?" 

"Sikkie, my ass. You!" Seungwoo looks down at him with his brows knitted "I what?" 

"You. Are. Under. Arrest!" Seungsik said through gritted teeth as he puts the handcuff on Seungwoo's wrists while the elder just stands puzzled, "Sikkie--"

  
A cab pulls over and Seungsik bows to the driver, "Just down this lane, and then to the right. Thank you."  
He turns to Seungwoo, "Get inside." 

Seungwoo complies with a guilty smile, getting inside the backseat of the taxi and Seungsik follows after him, the car buzzing a little before taking off again.   
The handcuffs have a decently long chain, giving Seungwoo access to roam his hands around which he takes advantage of and holds Seungsik's chin in his hand to turn the latter's face towards himself,

"Jealous baby~ Such a jealous baby."   
Seungsik hushes him, eyes darting between the taxi driver and Seungwoo, "And? What about it?" Seungsik whispers,   
"Nothing about it." Seungwoo leans in to kiss but Seungsik pushes him away, palm against Seungwoo's chest, "No kisses for bad boys." 

Seungwoo chuckles, "Come on~"

Seungsik bites back his smile, "What did I do?" Seungwoo whines, and Seungsik glared at him lightly, "Why didn't you move her away?!"   
Seungwoo shakes his head, "I didn't realize she was there."  
Seungwoo pauses, "Just say you need an excuse to be kinky in bed." He said louder than before, gaining a scoff from the driver and Seungsik chokes on air,

"What are you saying! Stop the car, sir, we're here." Seungsik says and the vehicle halts. Seungsik gets out of where he was in the backseat, paying the fare to the driver and pulling out Seungwoo from the edge of his collared silk shirt, "You're gonna crinkle my shirt!"

"Keep the change." Said Seungsik, before stomping to the front door of his place and Seungwoo snickers, "So impatient." 

-

Seungwoo pants against Seungsik's lips, "Take them off please." And Seungsik ignores that, running his hand up and down the expanse of Seungwoo's toned chest, he had takes off the cape entirely while the dress shirt laid unbuttoned down his shoulders, resting on Seungwoo's elbows, wrists still cuffed together.   
"I wanna touch you, please." Seungwoo knows this voice can get anything he wants but sadly for him, tonight was not the night for that. 

Seungsik sits up, legs on either side of Seungwoo's waist, and he unlocks the handcuffs, "Put them on me, then." 

That was easy for Seungwoo, now. He quickly puts the handcuffs on Seungsik's slimmer wrists, securing them tightly and he tells Seungsik to sit down by the side of the bed, which instantly gets him a cocky "Putting handcuffs on me doesn't mean you're in control, go get the camera." 

"The what-" 

Seungsik dips down to kiss Seungwoo again, slipping his tongue in and tasting more of Seungwoo, leaving him breathless yet again and Seungwoo almost forgets what he was supposed to do, "The camera." 

".....Why?" 

Seungsik pauses the kiss and gazes into Seungwoo's eyes, "There's no way you don't understand what I'm saying." 

Seungwoo's pupils dilate slightly and that answers the question Seungsik had,   
"I, um, I do understand I guess? I had a few drinks....?" 

Seungsik kisses him again, melting his mouth on Seungwoo's who moans into the kiss involuntarily, gasping when he feels Seungsik grope him over his pants. 

"Just film me, okay? You don't gotta film yourself too." Seungsik said in a calmer voice and Seungwoo almost swoons into that, "I'll see how I feel about it."  
Seungsik gets off of Seungwoo, nudging him with his foot lightly, "Now go!"

He waits for Seungwoo to come back, and now that he's laid down he realizes the clothes feel tighter than earlier and he adjusts himself on the bedsheets with restrained arms.   
Seungwoo returns with the video camera and seeing that literally lit up Seungsik's face,  
Seungwoo did have a few questions about the filming thing suddenly but right now he was occupied.   
Seungsik watches every single movement of Seungwoo, the way he holds the camera and Seungwoo places the condom and lube beside themselves, strapping the camera to his hand and turning it on.

The beep echoes in the silent room and Seungsik smiles instantly, "You look so smooth." Seungwoo said honestly, looking through the screen, and Seungsik rolls his eyes, "Turn off the beauty mode then."  
Seungwoo clicks on that, and now Seungsik looked way clearer, the golden lights in their ceiling casting off prettily on Seungsik's each curve. 

"How do I look now?" 

"Gorgeous." Seungwoo said, leaning down to kiss Seungsik merely before laying down on his back and he puts the camera on his chest, filming his bottom half and its enough for Seungsik to understand what the elder wants. He gets back on top of Seungwoo like he previously was, and unbuttons the pants, pulling them down along the boxers alongwith.   
Seungwoo's member springs out, semi-hard from all the kissing earlier and Seungsik mocks him for that in his sultry voice, "Hard from a little kissing only?" 

Seungwoo whispers a small 'yes' intently watching Seungsik through the screen, the way the younger's fingers wrap around his cock, rubbing his palm up and down, and he squeezes at the base, then back up to tease the slit with the tip of his nail.

Seungwoo shivers, the hair on his body rising and it feels like he's the one restrained instead of Seungsik.  
And before Seungwoo is prepared, Seungsik is going down and and licking up Seungwoo's cock, making it harder and he does it again, and again, lastly taking the head inside his mouth. 

He slowly inches it inside his mouth, and Seungwoo leaks pre-cum onto Seungsik's tongue, squirming underneath and trying his best not to shake the camera too much.

Seungsik holds his hips down, sucking on the member and he hollows his cheeks to create a tighter vaccuum, making Seungwoo groan out loud.   
Seungwoi curses, "Fuck!" feeling Seungsik's wet tongue run along his veins and his free hand goes into Seungsik's hair, gripping the strands between his fingers. 

The view through the screen is beautiful, Seungsik's lips are drooling a little around Seungwoo's dick, as he sucks and licks intently, eyelashes dark laid on his cheekbones.

Seungsik hums in content, focused on sucking Seungwoo as much as can while his palm handles the rest of Seungwoo, and the hum sends up vibrations in Seungwoo's body, letting another moan slip out. 

Seungwoo tightens his fingers in Seungsik's already messy hair and he whimpers on Seungwoo's cock, taking in more than before and he suckles on it. Everytime he pulled out to the head, he slurped around the head and back in deep into his throat, making every moment worthwhile for Seungwoo who started moaning louder at the feeling, "Sik-Sikkie I'm gonna cum."

Seungsik speeds up his pace, popping off and using his hand to pump Seungwoo faster before taking the cock back in his mouth and sucking on it until Seungwoo can only litter moans and groans, the camera almost unsteady. 

Seungsik feels the older tense under him, and he pulls off, "Can you put the camera on me, please?"   
Seungwoo had his eyes closed in pleasure, and he opens them to see the device had tilted to the side slightly and he adjusts it back onto his chest, holding it firmly in his palm and Seungsik continues sucking off Seungwoo.

And Seungwoo is on cloud 9, he can sense every single flick of Seungsik's tongue against his cock, the way his cheeks tightened the heat around his cock, pulling him over the edge and Seungwoo moans loudly, throwing his head back onto the pillow.   
Seungsik lets go of the cock, popping his mouth off of it and he rubs Seungwoo's orgasm out, the cum spurting out in ribbons of white across his face, getting some on his eyebrow, cheekbone but mostly on his lips and chin. 

Seungwoo twitches under him, finally opening his eyes to see the sight in front of him and he lets out a needy voice just at that-- his cum decorating Seungsik's features who gives his lips a lick, looking directly into the camera and OH, does that do things to Seungwoo and he unintentionally becomes slightly hard again.

That doesn't go unnoticed by Seungsik who pokes his dick, "Excited, are we?" 

Seungwoo has to inhale deeply to come down from his high, and he is still very much intoxicated. He grabs the washcloth and wipes away the cum from Seungsik's face gently, "Is it all off?" He asks and Seungsik nodded, "Its clear."

Seungsik turns around, "Can you take off my bottoms for me, babe?" 

Seungwoo gets up right away, wrapped around Seungsik's finger and he struggles a little with taking off the tight clothing off of Seungsik's perfect body with the camera, but he manages to do it successfully, leaving Seungsik stark naked down there.

Seungsik faces Seungwoo again, and he leans his elbows back on the mattress, looking up at Seungwoo who gets on top of Seungsik now, spreading Seungsik's legs with his hand while the other one films him.   
Seungwoo, with the help of Seungsik, lubes up his fingers, starting off with the middle one and he slowly pushes it inside, looking at Seungsik the whole time and its his turn to mock him now,

"Just sucking me off made you this hard?" 

But Seungsik just smirks, "Ofcourse, it did, babe. How can you expect me to- _Ahn_..." he is cut off when he feels Seungwoo thrust his finger inside and pull it out softly, Seungsik takes a deep breath in,  
"T-To not get hard when I'm sucking on your big cock...?" He stutters out, and Seungwoo pushes his finger in and out slowly, quickly putting another one inside and Seungsik writhes under him impatiently. 

Seungwoo starts scissoring his hole, stretching his fingers apart once in a while as he opens up Seungsik, and the younger is letting out cute noises, moaning and whimpering, feeling Seungwoo's fingers stretch him open.   
He bites his lip to hold back his voice a bit, he spreads his legs further on his own, eyes shut away in bliss as he lets out muffled moans, and Seungwoo enters another finger, twisting them and rubbing them along the walls. 

Seungsik speaks through his whimpers, "I-Its enough, please fuck me now."   
Seungwoo thrusts his fingers back in and out again, "That's not how you ask, baby, do you?"

Seungsik flutters opens his eyelids, "Don't act like you're in charge. _Fuck me_." 

Seungwoo is taken back and he obediently lines up his cock against Seungsik's entrance, "Such a bratty baby."

"You love it."

Seungwoo pushes the tip a little and then takes it out, angling the camera on Seungsik,  
"How about this?"  
Seungsik whines in impatience, he knows Seungwoo is doing this on purpose, teasing him and making him lose his mind for what's to come,  
"I fuck you, and you tell me how it feels, huh?" 

Seungsik gulps audibly, opening his eyes to look at Seungwoo, his chest heaving from being agitated, 

And Seungwoo is well aware of that.

"Okay." Seungsik reponds shortly, blinking back his tears as he feels Seungwoo's head nudge on his hole again,   
Seungwoo peers on his action, slowly pushing inside and Seungsik's face twists in pleasure, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he moans through it. 

Seungwoo exhales out once he's completely inside and he taps his fingers on Seungsik's cheekbones, "Updates, baby?" 

Seungsik pants, "Its a little hard to breathe because you're deep inside me..." 

"Uh huh, and?" 

"And- _OH!_ " Seungsik grins at the camera suggestively, "You just grew bigger in me-" 

Seungwoo pulls out gradually, the heat of Seungsik tightly surrounding him and he groans out, "Fuck, you're so hot around me." 

Seungsik's skin is turning redder and Seungwoo repeats his movements- thursting his dick in and out while the camera captures the lower view now of their bottom halves, and then back towards Seungsik. 

It takes Seungwoo a few more thrusts before his cock is sliding easily, and gliding on Seungsik's walls, coaxing him into letting go of his lip and moan comfortably, wrists still restrained against his chest. 

"Take these off, please-" Seungwoo is usually more of a stubborn person in these matters but right now he just keeps his pace and unlocks the handcuffs quickly, and Seungwoo pulls out almost entirely before he's plunging his cock back in and making Seungsik louder, his hands flailing to grab a hold of the bedsheets under him.

Their gasps and pants fill the room, and Seungwoo is thrusting into Seungsik faster now, reaching deeper inside him and now Seungsik has forgotten every single thing around him, including the camera. All he can do is feel,   
Feel Seungwoo hitting inside of him mercilessly, rough thrusts that barely missed his prostate, leaving him with want for more.  
"More, more, please..."

Seungwoo takes a second to angle his hips better, knowing too well where to ram at to make Seungsik lose his last thread,   
He pushes straight into Seungsik's prostate, making him cry out and desperately moan a string of ' _There there there!'_  
Seungwoo keeps pushing his cock in and out, fucking into Seungsik's hole violently until there's literal tears coming out of his eyes from how good it feels,

"Aw...is my little brat crying?" 

Seungsik sniffs, "It- feels too good! Faster, deeper, please!" He begs, and Seungwoo being the whipped man he is, does exactly that, not even pulling out properly anymore and just continuously stabbing the head of his dick on Seungsik's prostate.  
And he spreads apart Seungsik's legs more, delving deeper, "Tell the camera how you feel, baby."

Seungsik just shakes his head instead of replying, and Seungwoo slows down righf away, "No?"   
Seungsik shook his head again, and Seungwoo pulls out entirely, "Well, I'm not fucking you unless I get what I asked for."

"What did you ask for!" 

"Tell the camera how you feel." 

Seungsik pouts through teary eyes, "Pissed. Seungwoo is a bad man." 

Seungwoo chukles amusedly at that, "How adorable. Turn around and get on all fours." He orders and Seungsik obeys, and he prepares himself of what's to come, feeling Seungwoo tease his entrance with his cock again and Seungsik knows he isn't going to last too long.

Seungwoo holds his dick in his hand, just pushing the head in to irritate Seungsik further,

"How do you feel now?" 

The camera is recording Seungsik's backside, the pretty dark hair and the toned back, his reddened nape and ofcourse his ass, impatiently clenching around the head. 

"I'm impatient." He says and without a warning he throws himself back on Seungwoo's cock. He emits a loud moan and so does Seungwoo, irresistable to tease Seungsik and himself anymore as he starts to fuck the younger back as he was, jabbing at his sweet spot again and again.   
His thrusts make Seungsik moan louder, and he chokes on his sob when he feels Seungwoo delve deeper and speed up inside of him, 

"Does it feel good?" Seungwoo asks from above, and Seungsik tightens his fist on the bedsheets, " _so_ good. I feel so good. You-" he pauses to moan, "You feel so good inside me!" He completes and his thighs are shaking now under Seungwoo's sudden harsh thrusts.  
Seungwoo is grunting, pushing into him roughly and his cock is pulsating against Seungsik's walls, he mutters "I'm close, baby."  
"Me too! Faster, please!" Seungsik whines and Seungwoo plunges his cock faster, hitting Seungsik's prostate by aim and Seungsik is whimpering louder moans. 

"Fuck me, fuck me..." Seungsik sighs, holding his dick to pump himself off and his top half falls onto the bed, toes curling into the orgasm as he feels Seungwoo fill him up inside with warm spurts of cum.  
Seungwoo had cummed feeling Seungsik tighten around him, and he rides out the orgasm, keeping his dick inside, and filling Seungsik's insides,

"I'm so full inside..." Seungsik said and Seungwoo flips him around, carefully entering his dick back in, and Seungsik hisses at the sensitivity, his own dick limp against his stomach and sweat beading his frame.

Seungwoo presses his lips onto Seungsik's, kissing him and Seungsik smiles into the kiss, "You did so well, baby." Seungwoo says, before he sits up and slowly takes his dick out of Seungsik, recording the way a bit of his cum spilled out of Seungsik's hole and onto the sheets. 

Seungwoo stops recording, saving the file and he puts the camera aside, reaching down to nuzzle into Seungsik's neck, "Let's clean up?"

Seungsik nods his head, "Definitely. And then we can cuddle and sleep?"

"That sounds great."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted on halloween but whatever ;-;   
> If you guess who I am, ill give you a kith AND write a oneshot of a prompt of your choice. Deal? ^♡^


End file.
